beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Light/Episode Summary
Holden is now being set to go in the Realm, where Willa is already at. Frost is also prepping while trying to reassure Tess that they’ll have the answer to life’s greatest mystery. Holden is holding Willa’s compass that Frost reveals was Celeste’s, and that Frost is Willa’s father. Frost warns Holden that their heartrates will be monitored and that Luke is Frost’s insurance if anything wrong happens to Frost. They go with Tess watching. Holden wakes up in a snow-covered area and and asks where Frost brought them. Holden is upset that Frost brought them and his own daughter into uncharted territory, but Frost doesn’t care and is only fascinated with the fact that they’re there. Tess is on the phone with Hollow Sky investors who are upset that they haven’t gotten any results. They threaten to pull the funding on his project if they don’t get anything soon. At that moment, Luke escapes the house but manages to run into Tess just as she’s getting off the phone. He knows he can’t escape now that guards have caught up to him as well, but demands to see his brother. Diane goes to visit Tom and she asks why he said those things about Ian. When he lets her in, she sees that Tom’s been keeping track of Yellow Jacket Man and Tess. Tom says he’s been trying to protect them. Diane agrees to support him when he goes to the police about all of it. Holden brings Frost to the temple and they find Willa there. Holden tells her about Frost having Luke imprisoned, so she can’t kill him. Tess brings Luke to where Holden, Willa, and Frost are – in the machine. Tess explains the plan that Frost has for him, but all she cares about is the money they’ll be making once they’ve succeeded. In the Realm where it’s still snowing, while Frost is walking behind Holden and Willa. Holden tells Willa that they should go with Arthur’s plan to keep death and life separate. He says he’ll destroy the bridge. Tom and Diane go to the sheriff and give them the conspiracy theories that Jeff showed Tom. The sheriff needs more info, so Diane tells him about Pastor Ian and her relationship with him, but that she’s obviously wary about the guy now. Arthur is looking at his damaged machine, when Daniel comes and tells him that he’s been relying on other people, when he needs to rely on himself and fix the machine and “claim your immortality.” Holden and Willa bring Frost to the crevasse and the area where Celeste claimed to be on the other side, but there’s no bridge. Frost threatens Holden to take him across somehow or his family dies. Willa encourages him. Jeff is still spying outside of Hollow Sky. Well, that was a nice five seconds. While standing at the precipice, Holden hears a loud, painful sound, but somehow is able to overcome it through his ability and creates a bridge. Willa goes to him, while Frost steps across the bridge. Celeste is there, and Willa and Holden see her, too. Frost kisses her, but Holden sees something wrong and it’s not Celeste, but some creature. Willa tells Holden to destroy the bridge. As he’s about to, he realizes that this is the vision that he had in which he loses Willa once the bridge is destroyed. She tells him he still needs to destroy the bridge because the other creatures are crossing to go on their side. He breaks the bridge, holding onto Willa. Somehow they lose their grip on each other and Willa wakes up, but Holden is the one falling this time. Eventually he wakes up. When they leave the building, Jeff is there to stop the guards from getting to them. Tess arrives and Jeff is about to shoot her for killing Kevin, but Holden manages to prevent that from happening. They escape in one of the SUVs, with Holden’s power throwing another SUV out of their way. Holden and Luke arrive home. Willa tells him that he’ll never be alone and they kiss. Wow, it’s like he doesn’t even remember Charlie at all. He’s such a guy! While the final song is playing, we see a series of short scenes: Holden thanks Jeff by shaking his hand. Luke asks Holden if they’re safe, but Holden admits he doesn’t know. They both promise to make sure they make everything safe. At Hollow Sky, we see Tess looking over Frost, who’s now in a coma. Arthur fixed his machine. The Matthews family have dinner like a happy family. The sheriff is looking over the pictures given to him by Tom and Diane. Holden is cleaning out his room of his old things. Charlie walks out of a building and Yellow Jacket Man is there. She asks about Holden, but he doesn’t answer. Instead, he offers her Arthur’s location in exchange for something he wants. Holden is sleeping, but when he opens his eyes, he’s in the Realm, which is now in ruins. His younger self in there, telling him he has to fix it. Holden wakes up in the forest again, holding Willa’s compass. Category:Episode Summaries